Buttercup (1998 TV series)/Gallery
Buttercup-is-on-top-powerpuff-girls-24270693-299-320.jpg|She's a feisty one. Ppg buttercup 174x252.png|Buttercup winning buttercup ok.png buttercup_paperdoll_thumb.jpg|Buttercup papercraft PPGBUTCUP.png|Buttercup's "Day is Saved" pose 292357-154521-buttercup large.jpg|Just a beautiful day buttercup-dream-in-style-powerpuff-girls-35201013-338-450.jpg|Buttercup in her Dreams in Style design (Note: Design is short-lived). Buttercupff.jpg|Buttercup in Fusion Fall Snapshot_8.png|Buttercup's bio and how she appear in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Buttercup 14.png|Buttercup rendered in CGI format as seen in the special Dance Pantsed. CGI3.jpg|Buttercup in her 2013-2014 CGI design (Buttercup in CGI format). Buttercup_party_masterer.jpg|Big wide smile Buttercup 1.jpg|A green blankie 849-2-22.jpg|Clutching her green blankie vlcsnap-2015-09-04-20h59m04s138.png Moral-Decay-powerpuff-girls-7399615-320-240.jpg 849-2-8.jpg Buttercup_(MBO).png Buttercup_MBO_1.png Buttercup_MBO_2.png Blossom_and_Buttercup_(MO).png|Just looking up Buttercup_MBO_4.png|Fancy pose Buttercup is in love.png Buttercup is in love 2.png|Meeting Ace Buttercrush screenshot.jpg Butterup is sorry.png|About to save Blossom and Bubbles Makes Zen To Me.jpg|The encounter of a wise man Buttercup kicking.jpg|Buttercup Kicking capture-20120507-101341.png|Buttercup as Teenager csuporka.jpg|Sitting and smiling capture-20120404-215326.png JUMP!..nuthin_good_really.jpg Buttercup_fits_an_arm_through_a_sleeve.png|Preparing to put on her dress -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286470-400-300.jpg|Buttercup perfoming the flirtatious eyelash gag Flirtatious Buttercup flying.jpg|Buttercup about to kiss Butch PPG-Movie-powerpuff-girls-5223830-427-320.jpg|Buttercup thanks the Professor for the gifts. 651px-Buttercup_sticks_tongue_out_nuthin_special.png Buttercup ready.png 0021.png|Her karate-chop skills can cut things in two like this watermelon. 0025.png 0016.png|Offering flowers 214636_829368232_molly_H222410_L.jpg Superchicche_estate_min.jpg|Buttercup at the beach. Buttercup karate yell.png Buttercup_and_a_Football.png Buttercup Sticking Her Tongue Out PPG.jpg|Buttercup blowing a raspberry Moral Decay screenshot.jpg|Putting a tooth in her bed ppg-buttercup.gif 0020.png|Assaulting Princess Morbucks Tumblr m3tu5lupUp1qek73oo1 500.png|Buttercup is made a laughingstock in "A Made Up Story". The Powerpuff girls beat up Mojo Jojo! 0001.jpg Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png|Buttercup shows off her tongue-curling ability, making her sisters jealous.|link=Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png Proud.png|Buttercup against a blue background with light blue stars, as seen in the episode "Bought and Scold". Mange.jpg|Buttercup as Mange -powerpuff-girls-24455397-400-300.jpg|Buttercup dislikes wearing a girly party dress in Octi-Gone. Mange.png|Mange glowing Images|Buttercup and Blossom cleaning up the mess from the previous statue in Townsville Park in City of Nutsville. playerstandard (1).jpg Forced Kin 2.png Ppg3.jpg|Chicken Buttercup New9.jpg New7.jpg New.jpg 001.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! 0019.png 0022.png|Zzz... imgc373a575433233.jpeg buttercup (1).png Teen_Buttercup.png 19295802.jpeg|Just sitting 189712 186947074676899 4717450 n.jpg buttercup-4.jpg|Laughing 32.png 885427xd9.jpg|Buttercup beside the ladybug on the daffodils img-thing (1).jpg|That's a lot of ice cream scoops! BUTTERCUP.jpeg.jpg Buttercup-Powerpuff-Girls-Picture-e1321616346741.jpg buttercup-3.jpg buttercup.jpeg.jpg|A screenshot from one of the games 06_13_foto11_personaje_supernenas.jpg las chicas superpoderosas 58.png buttercup-105094.jpg Buttercup getting nasty.jpg|Angry Buttercup 12 (1) #2.png|Planting seeds 10~8.jpg|Writing on the paper with books aside 164748_173637262678640_756269_n.jpg 52023714df7d9.jpg|Looks like she's running. tumblr_mkphtj38301qeh72wo3_250.jpg hqdefault 6.jpg|Buttercup's interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie. d7e37bd98670eb4fc9e72926ff44e332.gif buttercup-1.png buttercup-4.png Buttercup reaches and looks.jpg Buttercup looks girly.gif|Buttercup with eyelashes 1203000419.gif 06_13_foto12_personaje_supernenas.jpg|Closeup of her head Pict70.jpg|A golden coin in her hand Impatient.jpg|Behind the hotline images (17).jpg 0df9672668d14ffd2694d7e101c40f41.jpg 27.png buttercup-powerpuff-girls-34674078-640-480.png|Buttercup in the pink sparkly background Buttercup-powerpuff-girls-7162208-500-509.jpg|Messy hair Moral-Decay-powerpuff-girls-7399615-320-240.jpg|Buttercup's smile with most of her missing/broken teeth. 11.jpg 0013.png 15.jpg ButterBam.jpg buttercuplyingontummy.gif buttercuprun.gif buttercupswim.gif bellotabeach.jpg|Holding a seashell cactus.gif Bellota.jpg 0018 (1).jpg buttercupbass.jpg|Blue bass guitar 4612df28c32c3accfde457be716e3181.jpg DZvcRch.jpg rJMnPkJ.jpg 85Lto1e.jpg|Hula dancing EaiSNXa.jpg Tumblr o238i2Ddgt1stql3vo3 1280.png|Buttercup in Japan with a robe on Buttercup manipulates.jpg|Crime-fighting by manipulation ChickenButtercup.JPG|Buttercup as a chicken (only in a dream) Buttercup as a chicken.JPG|Her tail certainly matches the black stripe on her body. PPGpillowfight2.JPG|Pillow fight Buttercup giving off a confy smile.JPG Buttercup smiling kindly.JPG|Buttercup's evil grin. SleepyBC.png Butercup's cooties.jpg|Buttercup in cooties Tumblr lmurn3LfOn1qjj2ado1 250.png Tumblr ln03xwiGeW1qgykeoo1 250.gif Tumblr nzhpd3ycaF1r2b1u9o3 1280.jpg 108eea746d14b411bd20b7c928e8349c.jpg Tumblr mflcf1tu5i1rfi1ufo1 250.gif|Buttercup starts building a snowman Tumblr mflcf1tu5i1rfi1ufo2 250.gif|Topping the snowman with a hat Tumblr n10eq5MlDR1tsuzdwo1 250.png Tumblr nruapyiEHp1riqsqpo1 250.gif Tumblr o3l0mp4Lo51u3huhao1 400.gif|A little smirk tumblr_n3m1yz6haZ1riqsqpo1_250.png|Sizzled and frizzled Buttercup Tumblr n5az20dcLK1qbh1b0o2 100.gif|Buttercup needs to change her ways B-b-kids-5906-01839-1-catalog.jpg|Buttercup is one of the B&B Kids body powder products. character3.gif 56a0dbc8ae2a4_pillowfightbuttercup.jpg.ace131de5e5778e18690e04e3448e765.jpg 56a0db63e1a6a_slumberpartybuttercup.jpg.94a65ab767b705537361313cc09f4ac6.jpg Powerpuff glare.png|The girls glaring at the professor Buttercup about to stop the dynamites.jpg|About to stop the dynamites in the bank All-Chalked-Up-powerpuff-girls-5221433-320-240.jpg A628960256ef4ef13eddf513e72b2f69.jpg|She really adores her blanket so much... Buttercup'sgreenblanket.jpg 21a8d282e2ade1e9279077551ef24987.jpg Tumblr inline o3g3v35rWA1t9661t 500.gif|Buttercup is crying for her special blanket Tumblr mysnreS1uT1tnvfjxo3 250.gif Ppgtrippyscene.jpg ChickenButtercup&TheSandman.JPG|Chicken Buttercup picked the Sandman with her beak. Tumblr o5ljrfS9pR1ruhu4ho2 400.gif|Frustrated Buttercup SpeedDemon5.jpg docinho-2.jpg docinho.jpg Tumblr_m6e4h2cyun1qagorro9_r6_500.gif|The girls' flirt Tumblr_lt4ls7xgxS1r0dpz8o1_500.png|The girls bonding at last Tumblr obo4iq8WFW1v6bs4yo3 400.gif Tumblr ls6tsmRalO1qjj2ado1 400.gif Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m11s773.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m20s976.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m25s062.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m38s861.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m44s231.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h13m51s348.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h14m00s426.png Vlcsnap-2016-09-04-14h14m06s443.png buttercupfeud.gif Cblmw-XUkAExES_.png dJxr67y.jpg XqcTtnB.jpg Tcryqx3.jpg 1DpcVWO.jpg XSWQYzA.jpg 0T4Hxlr.jpg IIEV8gF.jpg Buttercup kisses Butch.jpg|Buttercup kissing Butch Buttercup smoochie face.gif|Kissy face! Tumblr ovf9pzw8041r0s1pco1 250.gif Tumblr ol229hkgBT1rl74r2o3 250.gif Tumblr ol229hkgBT1rl74r2o1 250.gif Tumblr ol229hkgBT1rl74r2o2 250.gif Tumblr ol229hkgBT1rl74r2o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ol229hkgBT1rl74r2o5 250.gif Tumblr ol229hkgBT1rl74r2o6 250.gif Tumblr n7xoi1mPYS1riqsqpo1 250.png 14351019 1763910313881018 1135587583535874048 n.jpg Hqdefault.jpgpoii.jpg Hqdefaultihoiho.jpg X1080-P3l.jpg Poj.jpg Ojouhoh.jpg Dirty Buttercup.PNG Tumblr p84ikkS5hF1ro8ysbo1 500.gif Uhdia.jpg Searching.jpg Mojospresent.jpg F06bb8b0bb1dfffdcf31ea7453db01f8.jpg Birthday.jpg Buttercup bumper1.jpeg|In circa 1998 Cartoon Network's Powerhouse bumper, Buttercup's close-up with Blue-colored "Day is saved" heart background. Buttercup bumper2.jpeg|In 2004 Cartoon Network bumper, Buttercup plays Hide n' seek with Blossom and Bubbles. Buttercup city icon.png|Program icon featuring Buttercup in Cartoon Network's City era. 8961CEF9-F3D6-4B0F-BAB5-10B97BDDAA8E.jpeg|Buttercup pretending to be Blossom. Bc1.png Tumblr om9kooiHmd1ro8ysbo1 500.gif Buttercup in Legion of Doom's Laboratory.png Powerpuff Girls Z Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara) Buttercuphammer.jpg|Powered Buttercup using her hammer. Buttercup (PPGZ appearance).png Buttercup 15.jpg|Powered Buttercup charging her hammer Buttercup 28.jpg|Powered Buttercup pose Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.53.27 PM.png|Power Puff Girls Z Mange PoweredButtercup City Icon.PNG|Program icon featuring Kaoru in Cartoon Network's City era. Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Image Galleries